survivormarylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: All-Stars
|video = |castphoto = |previousseason = |nextseason = }} Survivor: All-Stars is the upcoming fifth season of the Survivor Maryland series. You can find the episodes on Youtube soon! Twists *'Gender Divided Tribes': The tribes will be divided by gender. One tribe will consist of 10 women while the other tribe will consist of 10 men. *'No Schoolyard Pick': Just like , the tribes were chosen by production rather than a schoolyard pick. *'Returning Players': The whole cast will consist of 20 returning players from the first four seasons of Survivor Maryland. Castaways } | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Priya' Kindergarten Teacher | | colspan=2 rowspan=4| | style="background:#727272; color:white" |1st Voted Out Day 3 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Emily' Student Judiciary | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |2nd Voted Out Day 10 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Sherry' International Student | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |3rd Voted Out Day 17 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Mikey' Biology Major | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4th Voted Out Day 33 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |3 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Elyse' Sorority Girl | | | rowspan=3| | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5th Voted Out Day 35 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Brian' Pokemon Trainer | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6th Voted Out Day 38 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Michelle' Business Fraternity | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |7th Voted Out Day 46 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Brandon J.' French Major | | | rowspan=11 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |8th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 52 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |9 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'René' Fitness Guru | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |9th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 54 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Nicola' Varsity Volleyball | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |10th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 59 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Allan' Entrepreneur | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |Eliminated 4th Jury Member Day 61 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |9 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Evan' Soccer Referee | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |11th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 65 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |12 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Shannon' Army Veteran | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |12th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 67 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Micah' Camp Counselor | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |13th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 74 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |13 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Alex P.' Free Runner | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |14th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Day 78 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |13 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Mollie' Elementary Education | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |2nd Runner-Up | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Matt K.' Studying Chinese | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |Runner-Up | style="background:#727272; color:white" |0 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Katie A.' Resident Assistant | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |Sole Survivor | style="background:#727272; color:white" |1 |}